nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyoming
Freelancer Agent Wyoming, real name Reginald, was one of the main antagonists of The Blood Gulch Chronicles. He is a ruthless mercenary with a British accent, his character profile on the DVDs stating his place of birth as "somewhere British". He made his debut in Visiting Old Friends, where he was hired by O'Malley to kill Tucker. Like Tex, Wyoming had been trained in a secret project, in which all the participants were paired with an AI and code named after one of the 49 American states still in existence at the time. At one time he was the third best Freelancer. Little to anyone's knowledge until late in the series, Wyoming's AI had been Gamma. When Wyoming was stabbed by Tucker in episode 98, Gary referred to him as Reggie. York also referred to a Reggie in Out of Mind, likely a reference to Wyoming. Role in the plot Season 9 In the episode 'Captive Audience', Wyoming (along with York and Maine) fought in a training excercise to try out a new recruit to Project Freelancer, Agent Texas. In 'Introductions', the fight is shown and throughout all of it, York attempted to coordinate his team's attacks, but Maine and Wyoming prefered to attack by themselves, leading to repeated failures. In the ninth round, Wyoming and Maine switch the ammo on their guns, leaving behind the paralyzing paint and instead using live rounds to fight Tex. Wyoming manages to fire a well placed shot into Tex's shoulder, injuring her, but he is beaten when Tex shoots him full of paralyzing paint and then slams his head into a stone pillar, leaving him stuck to it. Maine later punches him through the pillar in an attempt to attack Tex, sending Wyoming (still paralysed) flying across the battlefield. Wyoming is later seen being debriefed about the mission to recover the Sarcophagus. He asks about the building and its revealed its 110 stories and filled with UNSC loyal to the Insurrection. He is revealed to be on Team B, who will attack a high ranking official and get a passcode to the Sarcophagus. The Blood Gulch Chronicles During Wyoming's search for Tucker, he single-handedly eliminates the entire Sidewinder Red Team (Tex had already killed the Sidewinder Blues before the events of the series proper, explained in a flashback in Episode 10). In Episode 43, he is also responsible for shooting a rocket launcher out of Tucker's hands, thereby preventing Tucker from killing Church before the bomb inside the latter explodes (although according to one of the time-traveling Churches, this act had little consequence, as the present was destroyed either way). In the middle of season 4, the quest team discovers that Wyoming has survived the explosion: He appears in the temple in the Great Freezing Plains, for a purpose yet to be revealed, and kills Crunchbite and destroys his ship. He then runs from the scene, pursued by a furious Tex. In Out Of Mind, he uses a Warthog to escape from Tex, but she manages to place a homing device on it. However, Wyoming has a conversation with a thus-far unnamed associate in which it is evident that both he and his benefactor are planning something for Tex. Later in the mini-series, York's AI mentions Wyoming underwent mental damage after his AI, Gamma, removed itself from his system, and York mentions that "Reggie" had a penchant for knock-knock jokes, something Gary is notorious for. After O'Malley leaves his base behind to travel to Blood Gulch (as seen in Season Four), Wyoming remains behind to safeguard the base. Tex and York stage an assault, and Wyoming, with two underlings, confronts them. Wyoming kills York but finds himself at the mercy of Tex, who threatens to "pummel Wyoming senseless" and extract information from his gear after he reveals he knows of O'Malley's jump into someone else. After the threat, Wyoming decides to tell her, but Tex decides to use her method anyway. According to Tex, Wyoming teleported away before she could interrogate him. After learning the name of Wyoming's AI, Gamma, Church deduces that the computer Gary is in actually Gamma, and therefore is the one responsible for teleporting Wyoming to his location. At some point after he was transported to the future, he hired at least four red and blue bodyguards, two of them having accents. Little is known about these guards, or when, how, or even why Wyoming hired them. One of the few things certain is that the four that appeared are all dead, three of them Tex's hands, the last one by York. These guards only appeared in Out of Mind. He has since retrieved Gary from the computer terminal of O'Malley's fortress, and reappeared in Blood Gulch, taking the Blues hostage with the help of Gary, controlling the tank which used to house Sheila. As part of the same super-soldier program as Tex, Wyoming was granted not only an AI but a special ability. The ability is revealed during Wyoming's attack on the Blues (occupying the Red Base at the time) when he continually loops a particular stretch of time in order to modify events in his favour. His use of the time looping is discovered by Tucker, who was aware of the time loop thanks to his sword. Tucker eventually lulled Wyoming into complacency and stabbed him with the sword early in the loop, killing him. However he and Church quickly discovered that as with the time loop that Church once experienced, several copies of Wyoming were being created and were congregating under the Red Base. In the resulting chaos, Gary was disabled and, to the surprise of the Blues, the Reds attacked the Wyomings, leaving only one alive. Cornering him, the Blues discovered the villain's ultimate plot. In episode 100 Tex executes the last Wyoming by shooting him in the head with his own Battle Rifle. Personality Wyoming has a habit of giving an insincere "sorry" to his victims just prior to killing them, but, in one instance, retracts this apology when Tex complains to him that he has destroyed what she considers her alien ship. He also is never shown getting agitated, showing no signs of annoyance when he can't spot Tucker in the group - indeed, he seems impressed. He is stated by Agent York to have a penchant for "dumb knock knock jokes", but has never been heard to tell one, though his AI, Gamma, has. Inconsistencies *At the end of Out of Mind, Tex knocks Wyoming out to read his communication logs. When she arrives at Blood Gulch in season 5, she says that when Wyoming woke up, she was about to interrogate him, but he was teleported away. Yet, in Recovery One, when Wash arrives at the scene where York was killed, there are 4 bodies there, Wyoming's included. Beyond the fact that Wyoming shouldn't be there, he would either be knocked out, or posing as such so Wash would think him dead. Then later in that episode, Wyoming flees from Washington, even when he had the chance to kill Washington, though, as Delta said, this may have been because he had realized York's suit was about to detonate. Kills Wyoming's first seen kill was Phil, the whiny red team-member stationed at Sidewinder. He then proceeded to kill the rest of the Red Team members at the Sidewinder base. Wyoming also killed Crunchbite by blowing up his ship with a rocket launcher and further killed York by shooting him in the last episode of Out Of Mind. It is possible that Wyoming killed captain Butch Flowers, however, the last of the Wyoming clones had been killed by then. This indicates that either, Flowers was killed by one of the Reds, or there is still a Wyoming clone at large somewhere. Wyoming is presumed to have killed a number of other various individuals in his career as a Freelancer. Weapons He used a pistol to kill Phil in episode 40. He also used a sniper rifle to shoot the rocket launcher out of Tucker's hand, in which he probably used that rocket launcher to shoot down the ship The Alien was in, killing him, throughout the rest of the series he uses a battle rifle. Behind The Scenes The auditions for Wyoming are described by the cast as "terrible"; with the exception of Gus Sorola, every cast member auditioned for the role doing various accents - for example, Joel Heyman performed a Cockney accent, Burnie Burns an Australian accent - and eventually Matt Hullum's British accent was chosen because everything else was so bad. Gallery File:Wyoming.PNG|Wyoming in Season 2 File:Clones.jpg|The Wyoming clones File:Yellow_Church_Meets_Wyoming.png|Wyoming Dead File:Wyoming.jpg|Wyoming Artwork List of Top Freelancers.png|Wyoming's name listed as third on the list of top Freelancers Captive Audience.png|Wyoming (left) along with York and Maine squaring off with Agent Texas 830px-Wyoming_S9.png|Wyoming shooting at Tex in a training exercise Wyoming Season 9.png|Wyoming as he appears in Season 9 Category: Characters Category:Freelancer Category:Characters